


Murder in the Avengers tower

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Series: Tasertricks drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcyland, Gen, Murder mystery event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: From the Darcyland murder mystery event:Tony invited some of the Avengers to a dinner party, though he wasn't actually there. The lights go out and suddenly, Loki is dead. And Darcy has to find the killer.
Series: Tasertricks drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601986
Kudos: 3
Collections: Darcy With the Pen in the Discord





	Murder in the Avengers tower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Penalty Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229050) by [amidtheflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers), [AnnieMar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMar/pseuds/AnnieMar), [leftennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant), [Sigridhr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigridhr/pseuds/Sigridhr). 



> So these are the drabbles from our Darcyland Murder mystery event. 
> 
> Each chapter is a separate game. I did add a couple extra sentences to give a bit of insight into some of the things guessed or whatever and the final paragraph is added to round the game up.

Now this was quite a situation and Darcy threw herself into detective mode and got all bossy to help her forget the fact that she had a tiny little crush on the now third-time cadaver. What a dickhead getting himself killed. She watched as some of the others were fighting between themselves, Goose was licking her paw and she could almost imagine Thor’s reaction to all this.

No, Darcy, _focus._

“Okay, okay, guys. Look, whoever did it isn’t gonna fess up, so we’re gonna have to do this, Agatha Christie style,” Darcy said. “Okay, so, the only suspects are all of you guys.”

“What about you?” Bucky asked. “You’ve been here the whole time.”

“Yeah, but out of all of us, I’m the only one who can’t kill with a look or her thighs,” Darcy said.

“You tased Thor or so I heard,” Bucky said.

“He was human at the time and I didn’t kill him even then,” Darcy said.

“You were still here,” Bucky said.

“Whatever Ed, let’s just get started,” Darcy said.

She went over to the elevator and got in…followed by the rest.

“Well…this is fun,” Clint said.

“Well, I’ve got an idea,” Darcy said.

She couldn’t help but stare at the flerken, remembering seeing its paw red.

* * *

Unfortunately, nothing in the elevator suggested any foul play.

The elevator opened up onto another floor and Darcy led them down the corridor to Pepper’s office. After all, there were some important Stark industries information in here and Loki could have been snooping in there and got himself killed. It was a bit extreme, but she was trying to go over all of the scenarios.

“Okay, okay, let me just take a look around in there for a moment. There’s sensitive data in there and I am her assistant, she won’t want you snooping either,” Darcy said.

“Can we go back upstairs to the bar, then?” Valkyrie asked.

“Kinda gotta keep you all in sights at all times,” Darcy said. “Just hush a minute.”

She did take note of Valkyrie being quick to want to leave, though.

* * *

Darcy stepped out of the office and blinked at their questioning gazes.

“What? Miss. Marple gotta take in everything, okay? I’m not going to give you my findings,” Darcy said. Unfortunately, Pepper’s office held no signs of evil. “Can one of you strong guys give a girl a boost? I’m gonna check out the vents.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Steve asked.

“Eh, it’ll be fine,” Darcy said.

“Hey, I’m strong,” Carol said.

“I know you are, but I always wanted to be lifted by Captain America, okay? I’ve only known you, like, a month and you kinda scare me,” Darcy said.

Steve gave her a boost and was all proper about it.

“Oh, come on man, at least pretend to accidentally touch the yah-yah,” Darcy said before disappearing into the vent, leaving some snickering behind.

* * *

Natasha had once told her that Clint liked vents, but there was no sign of him or his arrows being there.

What a bummer since she really wasted her time getting in here.

“Guys! Can someone let me out! Guys?” Darcy called out. “THIS IS NOT FUNNY! THESE VENTS WEREN’T MADE FOR MASSIVE BAZZINGAS, OKAY?”

She felt herself pulled out by what she assumed was Wanda’s magic and sighed in relief as she stood on the ground again.

“Thanks Wanda,” Darcy said.

She looked around and saw that it was Tony and Pepper’s bedroom. It looked nice, which meant Pepper had decorated it.

* * *

She couldn’t believe what she saw in the bedroom.

“Alright, let’s go to the bar; I think we need a drink,” Darcy said.

Valkyrie was gone before she even said the second bit and Wanda had gone after her. They eventually caught up at their non-alcoholic’s anonymous speed.

“You gotta calm down,” Darcy said. “Slow down, though I guess your Asgardian liver is far superior so no worries there.”

* * *

There was nothing useful at the bar either, though Valkyrie would beg to differ, she supposed.

Darcy watched Valkyrie hide a few drinks on her as they moved on to the gym. Why not? This was Steve’s favourite place and maybe the equipment broke every now and then, but Tony was a rich fucker.

“Are you done yet? I’d like to get out of here,” Bucky said.

“Guilty people say that, Bucky. Are YOU guilty?” Darcy asked, teasingly.

“No, I’m not,” Bucky said sullenly.

* * *

The gym was a bust too and she took note of Bucky’s attitude, just in case.

“Well, I guess we’ll soon see,” Darcy said.

Everyone was quiet as they walked along towards the lab. She had access due to the nature of her job, so she let them in.

“Don’t touch anything! As tempting as it might be to get rid of the evidence, it’s just not cool man. You know the hulk cries when you mess up his stuff,” Darcy said.

“Don’t you mean B—” Valkyrie said.

“I know who I mean. Jolly Green is smart too, you know,” Darcy said.

* * *

Darcy stood in the dining room with her arms crossed and a hard face. It was starting to really kick in that Loki was dead.

“So, I figured it out. It was Steve. Well, technically it was Goose. I found ginger cat hair in the bedroom along with Loki’s hair and, well, Steve’s been looking guilty the whole time,” she said.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

“You were the last person I thought would do this; I thought it would be Clint,” Carol said.

“I—”

“BOO!”

Darcy jumped alongside the rest as Loki appeared next to Steve.

“Surprised?”

Darcy hit him. “What the actual fuck?!”

“I wasn’t really dead. The good Captain lost a bet and had to play along with my joke,” Loki said.

“OW!” Loki exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, Steve is the least likely suspect in my opinion, so decided to go with a bit of a joke here. xD


End file.
